


Last Christmas [Trad]

by Maya_0196



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little bit of angst, Christmas fic, M/M, One Shot, Some Fluff, Song fic, Traducción, Traducción al español, Traducción autorizada, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: “En Navidad te di mi corazón, pero al día siguiente lo destrozaste…”Navidad es un tema un tanto agridulce para Harry debido a que hace un año atrás, su relación terminó abruptamente.Tampoco ayudaba que esté pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo en el Baile del Ministerio tratando de evitar a su ex, ¿pero alguna vez el destino ha sido amable con él? Puede que otra persona sí.*Trad. Aut. por Fairygirl34
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 39





	Last Christmas [Trad]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Last Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146198) by [Fairygirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairygirl34/pseuds/Fairygirl34). 



> Exención de responsabilidad: Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Fairygirl34, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario. 
> 
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si vez publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!

**Last Christmas**

Por **Fairygirl34**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Historia basada en la canción ‘Last Christmas’ de WHAM.

* * *

_“La pasada Navidad, te di mi corazón, pero al día siguiente se lo diste a alguien más…”_

Harry miró cuidadoso alrededor del gran salón de baile, donde solo la más alta sociedad y un puñado de trabajadores del Ministerio fueron invitados a tal gran y esperado evento: La Fiesta de Yule. Por su parte, el moreno estaba vestido con su mejor túnica de gala, de un profundo color negro con recortes plateados que ya tenía a varios comiéndole con los ojos, cosa que lo tenía bastante incómodo.

Honestamente, no era muy participe en este tipo de eventos, pero al ser invitado, sintió que sería grosero de su parte rechazar la oferta, sobre todo cuando el mismo ministro fue quien lo hizo. Se las arregló para ver a algunos amigos como Neville y a la familia Weasley, sabiendo que podía disfrutar de la compañía de algunas personas que no venían a platicar con segundas intenciones de por medio.

Por desgracia Harry no pudo disfrutar mucho de la fiesta, porque había visto a su ex novio. Pronto, se había convertido en su misión personal mantenerse lo mas fuera de su vista. El solo pensar en ese idiota todavía le hacía doler un poco su corazón por lo que Harry hizo todo lo que pudo para permanecer oculto.

Solo había pasado un año desde que su corazón fue roto, y algunos dirían que ya debió haberlo superado… pero era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que encontrarse con él y su prometida, pero Harry se las arreglaría para prolongar lo inevitable tanto como pudiese. Quizás, si la suerte estaba de su lado, no tendría que ver su cara o hablar con él por el resto de la noche.

_‘Este año, me mantendré alejado de las lágrimas y se lo obsequiare a alguien más especial’._

Tomó una copa de champán, caminando y mezclándose entre los invitados mientras mantenía un ojo en su ex.

Sintiendo como si alguien lo estuviera observando, Harry discretamente miró a su alrededor, pero no pudo encontrar un sospechoso; quizás estaba siendo demasiado paranoico.

Un baile lento empezó, los invitados poco a poco iban llenando la pista. Harry, sin poderlo evitar, recordó con nostalgia los muchos bailes que compartieron. Nunca fue el mejor bailarín, pero había mejorado mucho desde el desastre en el Baile de Navidad en su cuarto año.

Creyó que habían estado enamorados, al menos Harry lo estaba; pero al final, no fue lo suficiente bueno para el otro porque se fue con alguien más. Este año, Navidad iba a ser un tanto agridulce con aquellos viejos recuerdos que jugaban constantemente en su cabeza. Recuerdos de ellos sentados cerca del fuego, disfrutando la presencia del otro, sus peleas de bolas de nieve, sus competencias al crear el mejor muñeco de nieve _…estaba tan enamorado y feliz._

Esos inoportunos recuerdos eran una distracción y afectaban con creces su estado de ánimo, por lo que Harry los empujo a lo más profundo de su mente con la esperanza de que estarían enterrados para siempre.

Platicar con Neville y su novia, Hannah Abbot, había logrado distraerlo un poco de aquellos pensamientos. En ella, Harry se enteró que la pareja planeaba que su boda se efectuara a finales de primavera -en algún punto de abril o mayo-, e iba a ser al aire libre. Harry estaba genuinamente feliz por Neville, y no dudo en darle sus felicitaciones. Neville hace tiempo que había dejado aquel chico tímido a ser el hombre que era ahora.

‘ _En una habitación llena de gente, con ojos cansados, me escondo de ti, de tu frialdad…’_

Tomando otra copa de champán, Harry planeaba emborracharse un poco. Si hubiera estado en casa, no habría dudado en ahogarse entre sus recuerdos en compañía de una botella de whisky de fuego; sin embargo, estaba en un evento publico y quería seguir siendo capaz de aparecerse en su casa, gracias… pero no estaba completamente opuesto a ingresar un poco de alcohol en su sistema.

Se sentó en una mesa ubicada en un punto donde fácilmente podía ocultarse entre los habitantes de la habitación. Dando unos leves giros a su vaso, se pregunto si no era digno de ser amado. Parecía tener muy mala suerte con las relaciones, quizás estaba maldito. No estaría de más ir con Bill para verificar eso. Puede que no lo esté, pero no importa, se encargaría de eso más tarde.

—¡Harry!

Los ojos verdes dejaron el escrutinio al que había sometido su bebida para notar a Hermione dirigiéndose a él con entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ella llevaba una túnica de color magenta con su cabello elegantemente recogido con unas cuantas brillantes horquillas. Harry no tenia duda de que un buen número de cabezas habían volteado a la vez para mirarla.

Los labios de Harry dieron un leve tirón ante la idea de Ron tratando de luchar contra los ‘pretendientes’ de su novia. Aunque al mirarla un poco más de cerca, y por el ritmo con el que caminaba -como si estuviera viniendo con un objetivo en mente-, Harry tenía unas cuantas dudas sobre eso.

—Gracias a Merlín que te encontré —comentó entusiasmada.

Tal vez estaba un poco - _demasiado_ \- entusiasta para su opinión.

—¿Me necesitabas para algo? —cuestionó vacilante. Esperaba que no fuera otra de sus campañas por los derechos de criaturas mágicas. Aunque estaba completamente de acuerdo con los ideales de su amiga, no estaba en su mejor humor para soportar algo relacionado con la política y campañas. Lo único que quería era tratar de ahogarse ligeramente en alcohol. _Ligeramente_ , esa es la palabra clave.

—Baila conmigo.

—¿Eh? —Esa era una extraña pregunta. Ante su respuesta, Hermione rodó sus ojos.

—Que bailes conmigo. Vamos, date prisa.

Bueno, quizás no era para tanto. Solo era un baile, pero era raro que Hermione quisiera bailar con él sabiendo que no era el mejor bailarín, era uno bastante promedio en el mejor de los casos.

—Me estás preocupando ‘Mione. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, lo estoy. Pero a menos que quieras bailar con tu ex, lo harás conmigo —soltó Hermione dado por finalizado su conversación.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces.

_‘Y yo que pensaba que eras alguien confiable, supongo que solo fui un hombro para llorar…’_

Se movían a través de la habitación en una suave danza, con Hermione tratando de guiarlo a un extremo del salón que le resultaba algo incómodo para Harry al ser quien dirige. De manera constante se generaba cierta fricción en sus movimientos, una buscando llevarlo hacia algún lado y tomando la delantera mientras el otro trataba de mantener cierto control sobre ella. Eso, y que Hermione estaba mirando alrededor del lugar como si estuviera buscando a alguien.

Harry sabía que no era Ron porque lo más probable es que el pelirrojo estuviera en la mesa del buffet o con su familia.

—Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el moreno.

—¿Hmm? Oh, nada importante —Hermione respondió, distraída.

Harry, por supuesto, no le creyó. Hermione por lo general se concentraba en su pareja de baile, pero ahora, parecía estar buscando a alguien. Esperaba que no lo esté tratando de ‘presentar’ con alguien de su trabajo que ‘curiosamente’ también estaba soltero. Sabía que estaba preocupada por él, pero Harry no estaba listo para salir con nadie por el momento.

Estaba tomando este tiempo de soltería para encontrarse a sí mismo y crecer como persona. Claro, ya había pasado un año desde que rompió con su pareja, pero no era estrictamente necesario que encuentre a alguien ahora.

Al terminar la canción, una agradable voz resonó a sus espaldas.

—¿Me permite esta pieza?

Creyendo que la pregunta estaba dirigida a Hermione, Harry le tendió la mano que sostenía al hombre. Casi se congela ante la belleza clásica que vislumbraba aquel ser. Esperando no haberse sonrojado ni nada, se dio un leve golpe mental para salir de su estupor. Antes que pudiera hacer cualquier otro movimiento, Hermione se le adelantó, pero no de la manera en que esperaba.

—¡Sr. Ryddle! ¡Por supuesto! —Ella rió, dándole a Harry un guiño antes de alejarse rápidamente de allí.

Harry se quedó atónico. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

_‘El fuego de amor en mi cara verás y un hombre en quien confiar, pero tú me alejaste…’_

Aquel caballero tomó una de sus manos mientras colocaba la otra en su cintura, haciendo a Harry tomar posición justo cuando la siguiente canción -un vals- comenzó. A este punto, el ojiverde sabía que tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro; ¿pero, ¿quién podría culparlo? ¡Su pareja de baile era precioso! En serio, no podía creer que existiera alguien así fuera de los cuentos de hadas.

—B-bueno, Sr. Ryddle —exclamó el pelinegro, aclarando la garganta—, ¿cómo conociste a Hermione?

El hombre sonrió, y por amor a Merlín, lo hacía sentir tan débil de las rodillas.

—Por favor, llámame Tom—pidió junto a una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios.

—Soy Harry.

—Actualmente soy el Subsecretario del Ministro Fudge, y con frecuencia tengo unos inteligentes debates con la Srta. Granger, que es más de lo que puedo decir a comparación de la mayoría de los incompetentes magos que trabajan allí. A veces siento que somos los únicos con cerebro en ese lugar.

—Lo mismo sucede con Hermione. A menudo se queja de los lentos que son así como la incompetencia del gobierno. —Harry dijo con una sonrisa.

Una agradable risa dejó los labios de Tom, sus ojos llenos de alegría.

—Cuéntame sobre ti.

—No soy tan interesante. Trabajo en el departamento de Aurores. Suena muy glamuroso y ostentoso, pero es más papeleo que otra cosa—explicó—. Sólo soy Harry.

—Bueno, _sólo Harry_ , espero que pueda tener el placer de tu compañía por el resto de esta noche.

La pareja compartió unos pocos bailes más antes de que Tom los llevara a la mesa en la que Harry había estado sentado antes de que Hermione fuera a buscarlo. La conversación que compartieron no era para nada aburrida, llena de ingenios, bromas y debates sobre ciertos temas, pero siempre manteniendo esa aura amena y agradable.

A medida que pasaron los minutos, todo pensamiento y recuerdo que Harry haya tenido de su ex fue desapareciendo hasta el fondo de su mente. Después de todo, Tom era un gran conversador, guapo e inteligente, aun cuando tenía un ego tan grande que podía llenar el salón en el que se encontraban.

También puede que Harry se haya pasado con el champán, porque quería -y mucho-, besar a Tom. Sí, sin duda debía ser por el alcohol; era imposible que quisiera besar a alguien que apenas acaba de conocer.

—Discúlpame, tengo que ir al baño —Se excusó Harry—, no tardaré.

—Claro, en tanto iré por algo para beber y unos aperitivos.

Harry sonrió.

_‘Ahora he encontrado a mi verdadero amor, no volveré a caer por ti.’_

Atendido su asunto, Harry ansiosamente se dirigió a la mesa donde Tom lo estaba esperando.

Desafortunadamente, Harry parecía ser el juguete personal del destino, todo porque se topó con la persona que tanto había estado tratando de evitar. Su ex pareja, Draco Malfoy.

Quedaron frente a frente congelados en lo que parecía una eternidad. El cabello de Draco peinado hacia atrás que parecía acentuar sus rasgos afilados al igual que sus grisaseos ojos, y la ropa que portaba eran, sin duda, de la más alta calidad con la evidente intención de mostrar la riqueza de los Malfoy.

—Harry. —Draco murmuró. Harry enderezó su cabeza antes de soltar cualquier otra palabra.

—Draco —murmuró. Un silencio le siguió hasta que el moreno decidió continuar—: felicidades por tu matrimonio. Leí en El Profeta que fue la boda del siglo. Espero que tu esposa, la señora Malfoy, esté bien.

Harry actuaría de manera agradable y cordial por ahora. Draco, por su parte, se veía un poco indeciso hasta que optó por responder.

—Gracias, y sí, lo está. —Y allí va otro silencio. Harry decidió que ya fue suficiente charla así que, ya era hora de retirarse.

—Disculpa. —Intentó despedirse, pero el rubio lo detuvo por la muñeca, su rostro mostrando una dolorida expresión.

—Harry. Siento que las cosas hayan terminado de esa forma. No había mucho que pudiera hacer. —El mencionado volteó a verlo, incrédulo.

—Oh, vamos. Había mucho que pudiste hacer, _Malfoy_. Por ejemplo, decirme que estabas viendo a Astoria a mis espaldas, o no sé, _decirme que estabas comprometido_.

—No había nada que pudiera hacer para librarme de eso, Harry. Mi padre había firmado y sellado ese contrato desde mucho antes que estuviéramos juntos —siseó Draco.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te molestaste en salir conmigo? ¿Acaso todo se trató de un juego? ¿Te divertiste, tomándome el pelo? —Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero joder, no derramaría ninguna lagrima más por Draco Malfoy.

—Mira —Draco suspiró— Lo siento, ¿sí? Debí decírtelo, pero el Baile de Navidad de mi familia se encargó de ello —Sus grises ojos parecían transmitir un ruego hacia el de ojos verdes—. No he dejado de lamentarlo ningún día, y yo… te extraño. Aún podemos tener algo.

—Detente —Harry lo interrumpió, con firmeza—. No seré tu pequeño y sucio secreto. Mi orgullo y dignidad no lo permiten. _No_ volveremos a tener _algo._

Harry solo quería que todo esto terminase. Se sorprendió que no hayan llamado la atención de nadie hasta ahora.

Tan pronto como Draco abrió su boca, una voz lo interrumpió:

—Aquí estás, cariño. Por un momento me preocupé cuando te estabas tardando mucho.

Harry estaba tan aliviado que podría besar a Tom en ese momento. Seguro valdría la pena ver la expresión que pondría Draco, pero no quería causarle ningún problema al mayor.

—Tom.

—Sr.Ryddle, no tenía idea de que usted y Harry se conocían —Draco comentó suavemente, soltando la muñeca de Harry.

Tom rodeo con su brazo la cintura de Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—De hecho, Harry es mi cita. Sin embargo, cuando vi que te estabas acercándole demasiado para ser llamado apropiado, bueno, espero que por tu bien y del futuro de la línea Malfoy que no te estés proponiendo.

Harry estaba un poco impresionado de ver a Draco palidecer un poco ante la no tan sutil amenaza y el aura intimidante que emergía de Tom.

—Por supuesto que no, señor —respondió Draco—. Sólo estábamos poniéndonos al día.

—Correcto —Regresando su mirada al hombre más joven, Tom le preguntó—: Cariño, ¿estás listo para otro baile?

—Claro —Harry respondió con una sonrisa.

Cualquier cosa para salir de allí. Si, no quería salir con nadie en este momento, pero cuando lo hiciera, quería que fuera con alguien especial.

_‘En Navidad, te entregué mi corazón…’_

**Author's Note:**

> Olvidé publicar esto aquí...


End file.
